The present techniques generally relate to storing and reading data from optical data disks. More specifically, the techniques provide methods and systems for increasing the speed of reading data from optical data disks without increasing the rotational speed.
As computing power has advanced, computing technology has entered new application areas, such as consumer video, data archiving, document storage, imaging, and movie production, among others. These applications have provided a continuing push to develop data storage techniques that have increased storage capacity. Further, increases in storage capacity have both enabled and promoted the development of technologies that have gone far beyond the initial expectations of the developers, such as gaming, among others.
The progressively higher storage capacities for optical storage systems provide a good example of the developments in data storage technologies. The compact disk, or CD, format, developed in the early 1980s, has a capacity of around 650-700 MB of data, or around 74-80 min. of a two channel audio program. In comparison, the digital versatile disk (DVD) format, developed in the early 1990s, has a capacity of around 4.7 GB (single layer) or 8.5 GB (dual layer). The higher storage capacity of the DVD is sufficient to store full-length feature films at older video resolutions (for example, PAL at about 720 (h)×576 (v) pixels, or NTSC at about 720 (h)×480 (v) pixels).
However, as higher resolution video formats, such as high-definition television (HDTV) (at about 1920 (h)×1080 (v) pixels for 1080p), have become popular, storage formats capable of holding full-length feature films recorded at these resolutions have become desirable. This has prompted the development of high-capacity recording formats, such as the Blu-ray Disk™ format, which is capable of holding about 25 GB in a single-layer disk, or 50 GB in a dual-layer disk. As resolution of video displays, and other technologies, continue to develop, storage media with ever-higher capacities will become more important. One developing storage technology that may better achieve future capacity requirements in the storage industry is based on holographic storage.
Holographic storage is the storage of data in the form of holograms, which are images of three dimensional interference patterns created by the intersection of two beams of light in a photosensitive storage medium. Both page-based holographic techniques and bit-wise holographic techniques have been pursued. In page-based holographic data storage, a signal beam which contains digitally encoded data, typically a plurality of bits, is superposed on a reference beam within the volume of the storage medium resulting in a chemical reaction which, for example, changes or modulates the refractive index of the medium within the volume. This modulation serves to record both the intensity and phase information from the signal. Each bit is therefore generally stored as a part of the interference pattern. The hologram can later be retrieved by exposing the storage medium to the reference beam alone, which interacts with the stored holographic data to generate a reconstructed signal beam proportional to the initial signal beam used to store the holographic image.
In bit-wise holography, or micro-holographic data storage, every bit is written as a micro-hologram, or reflection grating, typically generated by two counter-propagating focused recording beams. The data is then retrieved by using a reading beam to diffract off the micro-hologram to reconstruct the recording beam. Accordingly, micro-holographic data storage is more similar to current technologies than page-wise holographic storage. However, in contrast to the two layers of data storage that may be used in DVD and Blu-ray Disk™ formats, holographic disks may have 50 or 100 layers of data storage, providing data storage capacities that may be measured in terabytes (TB). Further, as for page-based holographic data storage, each micro-hologram contains phase information from the signal.
Although holographic storage systems may provide much higher storage capacities than prior optical systems, they may still be limited in reading speed by physical properties. Accordingly, techniques that increase the reading speed are desirable.